


【苏中】醉酒误事

by YysaGongze



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21942922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YysaGongze/pseuds/YysaGongze
Summary: 你和你前夫因为喝了酒滚上了同一张床并促膝长谈
Relationships: China/USSR | Soviet Union (Hetalia)
Kudos: 23





	【苏中】醉酒误事

**Author's Note:**

> 是91年苏未解体的设定，具体设定…之后会补的  
> 《Back》的番外，与正文剧情内容无关
> 
> CP苏中，即伊利亚.布拉金斯基&王耀  
> 冷战和红色亲情向，当儿子养
> 
> 阿尔弗：南美国，资本主义国家，  
> 弗莱狄：北美国，共产主义国家
> 
> 这是我第一次开车，还是无证驾驶（？），文笔也不好，欢迎吐槽我小学生一样的文笔
> 
> 圣诞节快乐～

在联合举办的宴会上被人强行灌了好几大杯混酒的王耀维持着自己的最后一丝理智没有像其他人一样东倒西歪，尽管他的脸和耳朵已经全红了，发着热。他等下可还要把阿尔弗带回去呢......等等......阿尔弗呢？

在他知道之后发生的事情都是阿尔弗和他亲爱的兄弟弗莱狄一手策划的，已经是好几年后了。

王耀强撑着意识从沙发上爬起来，坐在沙发上环顾四周：亚瑟和弗朗西斯互吹着喝酒已经喝趴了，双双倒在桌上，两人口中还念念有词；费里西安诺不停的摇着喝醉了的路德维希，他好像快哭了；啊还有正在向这里走来的伊利亚......

......伊利亚？？

他现在不是应该带着弗莱狄回去了吗？他为什么会在这里？

这个高大的苏/联男人走到他面前停了下来，低沉着脸居高临下地问他：“弗莱狄呢？”

哦呵，我也想问你啊，还有阿尔弗哪去了？不会这么巧两兄弟都不见了吧？难不成阿尔弗雷德复活了？

王耀嘟起嘴，抬头看着伊利亚，眉眼间透露着一丝不满，眼角微微的红色让他看上去更显得有些柔媚，像是在撒娇。

“我怎么知道，弗莱狄不是你带走了吗？阿尔弗在哪？”还有你为什么在这......

要知道平时除了一些正规场合不可避免的交流以外，他平时见到伊利亚就想赶紧绕道离开，这次的宴会看到伊利亚时就想离开了，但却被阿尔弗抓着不让走，现在双腿发软无力想走也走不了，没办法。

伊利亚弯下腰，右手捏着王耀的下巴，突然的靠近让王耀感到一丝慌乱，对方呼出的空气喷在王耀的脸上，显得两人之间的距离更近了一些。

伊利亚很显然是察觉到了王耀眼神中的一丝慌乱，嘴角微微上扬，更加的得寸进尺，有些缺乏血色的嘴唇贴上了那张红润的小嘴，这就像是个简单的以示关系亲昵的动作而已。不知为何，王耀的心里感到了一丝不满，身体微微倾前贴上了伊利亚靠过来的嘴唇，舌尖调皮的舔过他的嘴唇，双手紧紧握住他放在他身旁的手。伊利亚被王耀的动作吓了一跳，但很快又反应过来，从原本的握手变成了十指相扣，原本只是简单的碰到嘴唇变成了唇齿相依，伊利亚用舌头轻舔了王耀的牙龈，受到惊吓的王耀不由自主地分开了紧闭的牙齿，但舌头很快就被另一条勾绕吮吸，在王耀的口中舞蹈。

伊利亚疯了似的在王耀的身上索取，缠绕着王耀舌头在他口中不断的索取属于他的气息，左手挣开了和王耀的十指相扣，在王耀的不知所措中拉开王耀包裹着纤细腰肢的衬衫，带着皮手套的左手顺着王腰露骨的脊髓一路向上。  
脊髓是王耀身体敏感的部位之一。这是伊利亚在还没和王耀反目前次次和他上床后得到的一个结论。不出所料，王耀果然受不了这样的挑逗，颤抖这，扭着腰想要挣脱那只作恶的手，但这样的动作在伊利亚看来显得有些欲拒还迎。

等到伊利亚松开了王耀的嘴时，怀中的人眼里雾蒙蒙的，原本因为醉酒而泛红的脸更红了，嘴唇被吮吸的有些红肿，刚刚分开时舌尖拉出了一条透明的细丝，顺着嘴角淌下，这一切让人很有一种想要狠狠蹂躏他的感觉。  
趁着王耀失神时，伊利亚将他打横抱起，抱回自己在这家酒店里的房间，至于那些还躺在地上的人……全场最清醒（？）的伊利亚瞥了一眼周围，算了，不管了。

王耀迷迷糊糊地被伊利亚抱到了房间，当他被人扑倒在柔软的床上时混沌的大脑才略略反应过来眼下发生的这一切的危险性。伊利亚麻利地解开王耀的衬衫，脱下自己的红色围巾将王耀的双手绑住，又顺着王耀的脖颈一路向下又吸又吮，在脖子，锁骨，胸膛上留下属于自己的吻痕，乳首更是被吸得仿佛快要出血。

伊利亚用舌尖在王耀的小腹打转，戴着皮手套的手去揉捏王耀红得快出血了的乳头。身下的人忍不住的发抖，想要挣开围巾的捆绑去阻止伊利亚不断地挑逗，奈何缺做不到。

“呜嗯……别……哈……”他们分别了快六十年，虽然这段时间对王耀来说并不算长，但在这段时间里王耀都没有和其他的任何一个人上过床，身体在长时间没有被别人这样触碰过后变得比以前更加地敏感。

“别害怕，我不会弄疼你的。”嘴上这么说，其实伊利亚现在巴不得想赶紧脱下裤子将胯下早就一柱擎天的兄弟送进身下人淫荡的身体里，但是一低头就能看到王耀眼里的泪花，抿得有些发白的嘴唇，顿时忍住了自己躁动的身体。

伊利亚揭解开了王耀裤子上的皮带，将他黑色的修身西装裤脱下，连着一起被脱下的还有内裤，露出了王耀口嫌体正直的器官，精神的立在他的胯间。伊利亚用戴着皮手套的手握住了它，王耀敏感的颤抖着，弓起身子，忍不住发出了一丝嘤咛。天啊，他太可爱了。纵然伊利亚平时对王耀都是冷眼相待，但当这个人真正在他眼前时，他是无法忍住自己内心的冲动想要拥君入怀的。在伊利亚的挑逗下，没多就，王耀胯下的性器就喷出了一滩浓浓的乳白色液体。

高潮过后的身体软软的躺在床上没了力气，王耀把手靠在眼睛上，喘着粗气，面色通红。毕竟刚刚还喝醉了，现在真的是一点力气也没有了。

伊利亚没有给高潮过后的王耀多少休息的时间。他抬起了王耀的双腿架在自己的肩膀上，将穴口对准了自己鼓起的裤裆。伊利亚伸长手拉开了床头柜的抽屉，拿出了一罐润滑剂，脱掉了皮手套将润滑剂抹在手上，把沾满润滑剂的手指伸了进去。

“唔嗯……啊…哈嗯……别…”内里的敏感的软肉包裹着手指，随着手指不断进出的抽插发出“咕唧咕唧”的水声，让人面红耳赤。随着伊利亚不断地给王耀进行的扩张，手指一根一根的进去，内里也渐渐适应了手指的抽动，淫荡的穴肉不再满足于手指的抽插。想要更大的东西进来。王耀忍不住动了动。

上面的伊利亚察觉到了王耀难耐的动作，凑到他的耳边用带着磁性的嗓音说：“想要了？”

王耀点了点头，有泪花沾在眼眶里。

“求我，知道怎么求人吗？”王耀的顺从激起了伊利亚心底的恶趣味。王耀顺从的用双臂揽住伊利亚的脖颈，蹭了蹭伊利亚的脸，像小猫一样撒娇的动作是伊利亚一直以来都忍不住的，将裤子脱下，早就挺起的硬物立刻跳了出来，上面布满了青筋。用粘在穴口外的乳白色液体做润滑，狠狠地挺腰插入。

“啊啊……呜嗯～哈……”饥渴的软肉被突然闯进的肉棒抹平，里面的每一处敏感点都被狠狠地碾压过。伊利亚狠狠地挺入后又将它抽出，在王耀以为它要离开时又狠狠地插入。硕大的蘑菇头顶弄着最深处的穴心，狠狠的碾磨过，在王耀快要登上顶峰时又抽出大半，在高潮被压下后又狠狠顶入。

“嗯呜…哈啊～伊廖沙、啊哈……慢点呜……”

王耀被压在柔软的床上任由伊利亚的抽插玩弄，看不见对方的脸，房间里除了呻吟娇喘喘息声和咕叽咕叽的水声之外没有任何声音。王耀想转过身去抱住伊利亚，却被他按着动弹不得，发出淫荡的娇喘。“伊廖沙…伊廖沙…呜嗯……别……嗯啊……”这种感觉让王耀渴望去抱住伊利亚，而不是抱住身下的枕头强忍住自己发出的娇喘声。

伊利亚从刚才插入王耀的身体后就失去了理智，仿佛只想要把身下人戳穿，他实在是受不了王耀内里软肉的温暖，像销魂窖似的包裹着他，让伊利亚不由自主地挺腰将肉棒顶进王耀的蜜穴里。直到他看见了王耀脸上的眼泪。

好吧。伊利亚承认自己确实是有些粗暴了，毕竟这么多年每天朝思暮想的梦淫对象现在就在他的身下任他亵玩，他是无论如何都忍不住的。伊利亚将王耀的脑袋转过来正对着他。王耀已经哭了，满脸通红的，脸上还流着眼泪，嘴唇一张一合地好像是想说些什么，但是没有说出口。伊利亚捏着他的下巴深情地吻上了王耀的嘴唇。

王耀急切地想要吻上伊利亚，两人的唇齿交缠在一起，因为身下动作而发出的声音已经被埋没在了唇齿相依之间的水声中。

“呜哈……嗯……伊廖沙…不要…啊哈～乱咬……”松开了王耀的嘴唇后，伊利亚又顺着王耀后背的脊骨亲吻，在上面又吸又吮，时不时还重重的要下一口，在王耀的后背上留下密密麻麻的印记，宣示着主权。

“哈啊～伊廖沙……我啊啊！……”在伊利亚不停地抽插后，王耀的前端忍不住又射出了一滩乳白色的精液，射在伊利亚的白衬衫上。伊利亚将还埋在王耀体内的硬物抽出，在王耀高潮的迷茫中把性器送到他的面前。这个意味已经很明显了，王耀缓了缓神，将伊利亚的肉棒含进嘴里，剩下吃不进的部分用手握住。不亚于后穴的嘴吞吐着伊利亚涨大的性器，想要再吞进一些却感到反胃。

伊利亚受不了王耀给他口交带来的快感，揪住他的头发挺腰在他的嘴里抽插了好一会儿，在快要射出来的时候从他口中拔出，射在了王耀的脸上。王耀缓了一会儿后，面红耳赤的低下头，但又立刻被伊利亚黏着亲吻。  
过了一会儿，伊利亚将再次勃起的性器抵在王耀的被肏得有些红肿的穴口，又插了进去。“啊嗯～伊廖沙……轻点……呜…”

这就算只是个梦也好。王耀被肏晕之前是这么想的。

王耀醒来的时候，太阳已经快要到正空了。他平时一直都是保持着良好的作息时间。

“醒了？”

王耀才发现自己后面有人，而且最重要的还是他是他亲爱的前夫。天，鬼知道他们昨晚是怎么到躺到一起睡在一张床上的，他把自己上了？应该是吧。王耀现在稍微一动身体都会感到异常的酸痛。

“你就别动了，很疼的。”伊利亚抱住王耀将头靠在他的头上，还不忘补一句刀：“对了，你昨晚叫的真好听。”

“？”

“不记得了？那我们就再来几次吧。”说着伊利亚的手已经摸上了王耀的腰侧。

“哎？不，不用啊…啊嗯…了呜…”

于是隔壁的任勇洙刚出房间时就目睹了王耀被他亲爱的前夫搂着走出房间还在打情骂俏的景象，这样的场面让任勇洙一度怀疑自己是不是昨晚喝了太多今早酒还没醒而出现的幻觉。

不管了不管了。

———就这样吧我不行了———  
—FIN—

可能会有相关后续？  
圣诞节快乐


End file.
